pista de hielo
by kmii-123456-1998-2012
Summary: ella:una chica dulce, inteligente, fuerte, enamorada perdidamente de el.  Que pasa si por coinsidendencia se encuantran en el mismo lugar   El:un chico bromista, bueno en muchas cosas,enamorado de ella.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes del juego bloody roar pertenecen a la compañía Hudson. Historia sin ánimo de lucro **

Uriko y su hermana Alice estaban caminando por las frías calles de Japón dirigiéndose a la pista de patinaje, ya que Uriko amaba patinar en hielo que acabo convenciendo a Alice, cuando llegaron habían pocas personas de las cuales pudieron reconocer dos.

-hola Yugo, kenji – dijeron las dos al unísono

-hola chicas- digo Yugo – Alice me acompañarías a traer una par de bebidas para todos

- hmm por supuesto Yugo – le respondía Alice - Uriko, kenji quédense aquí mientras nosotros vamos a comprar bebidas para todos. Entendido?

- si- dijeron ambos mientras veían a Alice y a Yugo ir a una tienda

- mmm yo pensé que tu no sabías patinar kenji

- pues hago el esfuerzo para mantenerme en pie – digo este

- toma mi mano – digo uriko extendiéndole la mano a kenji – te enseñare a patinar en hielo

Kenji la tomo con timidez pero con dulzura la mano de uriko – está bien pero no me culpes si me caigo – digo mientras iban al hielo.

_Uriko y kenji estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero temían decirlo por temor a no ser correspondidos.  
><em>

- eso es kenji lo estas logrando, sigue así – decía uriko aunque solo hayan pasado 30 minutos kenji iba muy bien en el patinaje

-Y todo esto te lo debo a ti uriko, gracias – decía mientras se perdía en los ojos cafés de Uriko

Al parecer dieron un paso en falso haciendo que los dos cayeran, Uriko callo ensima de kenji, Uriko se iba a parar pero los brazos de kenji se lo inpidieron ya que sus brazos la rodiaban por la cintura. Fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que se encontraron en un dulce beso.

**EN OTRA PARTE **

Alice y Yugo a unos pasos de la pista

-esa si fue una fila muy larga para esperar por solo cuatro bebidas, no crees alice ?

Digo Yugo

-demasiada diría yo – digo tomando un poco de su bebida – espero que Uriko y kenji no estén aburridos .

- no creo que estén mmm… aburridos – digo yugo – mira eso – digo apuntando donde Uriko estaba sobre Kenji, y estaban besándose.

- wooaaa se ven tan lindos juntos – digo alice

- esto lo tengo que tener en video para recordarle eso a Kenji y a Uriko – digo mientras sacaba su teléfono para filmar

- y me pasas el video, pero ahora tenemos que escondernos por si nos ven – digo alice llevando a yugo fuera de donde puedan ver Uriko y kenji .

**En la pista de hielo **

Ni kenji ni Uriko sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban asi . lo uniko que sabían era que se sentía tan bien con esas descargas eléctricas que sientes en esos momentos tan únicos pero el oxigeno hiso falta asi que se tuvieron que seperar.

-Yo lo siento … no debi – digo Uriko intentando pararse pero el resultado fue lo mismo , no se pudo liberar de los brazos de kenji .

- te amo Uriko … yo se que quisa este sentimiento no sea correspondido y entenderé que nunca mas me quieras volver a hablarme , yo so … - pero no pudo terminar la flase ya que los labios de urico ocupaban los sullos.

- yo también te amo Kenji – digo separándose – lamento no habértelo dicho antes…pero tenia miedo de que te alejaras de mi – en ese momento los ojos de uriko amenazaban con salir lagrimas de ellos .

-uriko eso ya no inporta lo que inporta ahora es que nos amamos mutuamente –digo kenji sonriendo – y ahora creo que nos tenemos que levantar del hielo.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron levantados se vieron a los ojos y se besaron haste que les falto el aire y se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

-muy bien tengo otra pregunta para ti uriko – digo kenji- quieres ser mi novia?

- pues claro que si – digo uriko besando suavemente los labios.

-Parece que nos perdimos de algo – digo alice llegando a la esena – no crees Yugo ?

-pues eso parece querida alice – digo yugo llegando detrás de alice

Eso pasaba mientars Kenji y Uriko se ponían palidos ya que fueron vistos a plena comunicación vocal

-algo que explicar ?- digo alice

- ahh pue-ees – decía tartamudiando Uriko –Kenji y yo nos hisimos novios.

- YA ERA HORA – dijeron alice y yugo al mismo tiempo

– eran tan obios, no entiendo por que no se daban cuenta- digo alice – creo que quieren tener un tiempo a solas … por eso yo y Yugo vamos a ir a una cita, nos vemos chicos – digo alice tomando la mano de Yugo

-aaa y no se coman a besos entendido? – digo yugo bromeando – adiós

- muy bien … eso fue raro, pero almenos nuestros hermanos saben de lo nuestro – digo Kenji

- bueno sigamos con las lecciones de patinaje – digo uriko

- estoy feliz de haber venido aquí, y que te ofresieras a enseñarme a patinar – digo kenji ya que esa fue la forma en que se enteraron lo que sentía el uno por el otro

- si … yo también estoy feliz, ya que este fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida – digo ella.

-Te amo – dijeron uniendo sus labios para seguir con las lecciones de patinage …

**FIN**


End file.
